


I'll Never Leave You Behind

by katelynelaine



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelynelaine/pseuds/katelynelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only taken Trevor five minutes after arriving to announce that this was the 'best house party ever' and Mike would later realize that, yes, it was even if it did make things a little awkward in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite Trevor x Mike sex, possibly AU!Jenny, and some OCs that hardly matter, but, I of course, had to put a face to [Lisa](http://i582.photobucket.com/albums/ss269/JalexxxGaskarat/lisa.png) (Clemence Posey) & [Tena](http://i582.photobucket.com/albums/ss269/JalexxxGaskarat/tena.png) (Emily Osment). Forgive me for my attempts at het!sex, please. Also, I didn't write the girls coming, but they did so yay happy endings all around. And, Leah's Trevor x Mike fanmix was the very quiet soundtrack to writing this.

Walking up the street to Jenny's house, Mike wondered why Trevor had insisted they go to _this_ party; Jenny's I'm-new-to-school party. She had just moved to New York and Trevor had immediately decided she would be the girl best friend that they needed. Mike was fine was that, but Jenny still wanted to throw a party for the kids in their grade and she had made Trevor swear to show up, _or else_. So Mike followed Trevor without (verbal) question and here they were, two houses down from where the party obviously was; there were cars in the street and the yard. Mike briefly asked himself if Jenny was secretly in a sorority, but then quickly reminded himself that there weren't sororities in high school before he said anything out loud. Trevor laughed gleefully as he stepped up onto the sidewalk. Mike followed suit, but his the toe of one of his too big shoes caught and he stumbled. Trevor was there to catch him and stop him from face planting in front of the entire school, as always.

"Whoa, you been drinking already?" Mike grinned at his friend, wrapping his arm around Trevor's waist as Trevor kept hold of him. Together they squeezed through the throngs of people until they found the kitchen and, coincidentally, Jenny. Trevor let go of Mike to hug Jenny quickly before making he and Mike both cups of beer. Mike awkwardly accepted the hug Jenny gave him, but she still smiled at him before heading on into the living room.

Everyone in their class seems to think Trevor's this big player who gets laid at every party, leaving Mike to hang out alone until he's done so he can drive him home. The truth is, though, Trevor doesn't get laid if Mike doesn't. That is actually his motto. He has said it out loud before. Granted, he was high, but still. He meant it. Also, they don't have a car. Anyway, Mike is his best friend. His only true friend and Trevor is not so terrible that he goes to get laid and leaves poor Mikey to fend for himself, though that's what everyone seems to believe. Mike thinks it's because people only notice him when he's alone. With Trevor by his side, no one second guesses Mike's presence, but without him he sticks out. A lot. Trevor just really thinks Mike deserves to get laid too. Also, if neither of them get laid Mike will hotbox with him in the bathroom and, if they've had enough to drink, they'll jerk off in there, shoulders and elbows brushing between them. So, it's a win-win for Trevor really.

The music was loud inside and it mostly smelled like beer, but that was nothing new for them. Trevor pressed the solo cup into Mike's hands, crushing it a bit and sloshing the beer inside around dangerously. Mike drank dutifully, telling himself he wouldn't have but the one cup so he could keep an eye on his friend and control his urge to spit out everything that comes to mind. People tend to not enjoy that so much. He walked with Trevor through the kitchen to the backyard where Trevor joined in a game of quarters on the patio. Mike drifted out into the yard some, staying close enough that he could still see Trevor. He wasn't being clingy, really. Trevor had gotten into plenty of fights for plenty of crap reasons and Mike really didn't want to tend to a black eye and possibly broken ribs this evening - on him or Trevor. So he stuck around. He found some girls he knew from his and Jenny's English class and joined them under the oak tree. They discussed the latest assignment for about five minutes before they all seemed to remember they were at a party and the topic veered around from the latest chick flick to gossip about other kids at school, and Mike was being a total girl, but he was having fun so he didn't care. It looked like Trevor was under the same mindset. He had a very thin blonde girl on his lap, playing quarters in his place as she wriggled around on top of him. Mike would have smiled had it been anyone else, but jealously flared up inside him whenever he saw Trevor with just about anyone else. Except Jenny, because she actually seemed pretty cool and not hell bent on sleeping with the school's infamous pothead, like all the other girls. Mike realized that wasn't fair to all girls, but he didn't care. He was still watching the girl on top of Trevor when a bright, blonde girl from his biology class walked up and talked to him for a full minute and a half before pinching his arm because he was obviously ignoring her.

"OW!" he howled, glaring down at her. She smiled still, raising her eyebrows at him. He remembered her name was Tena and tried to smile politely.

"Well, at least your eyes didn't go straight to my boobs," she sighed. Mike's eyes did venture down now because Tena was wearing a lacy tank top under a see through tee with an off the shoulder sweater to top it all off.

"You look lovely," he said without feeling and she did, but Mike didn't really care. He looked back to the patio and saw Trevor was watching him and Tena now. He lifted his chin at his friend, smiling before returning his attention to Tena.

"Do you know Jenny?" and he nodded.

"She's in my English class. And Home economics." Mike's eye kept flitting up to check on Trevor and every time Trevor was still watching him, meeting his eyes over and over. He wasn't even bothering to acknowledge that they were looking at each other anymore. Mike chewed on his lip nervously and tried to keep up his end of the conversation with Tena. She was great, actually, Mike learned after listening for a bit. She liked Marvel, but not DC, and she really did not care for chick flicks, which Mike could totally live with because, when he wasn't being a total girl, he really liked comic books, especially the avengers ones.

Mike ended up spending a few hours in the backyard talking to Tena. He was still meeting Trevor's eye up on the patio every fifteen minutes or so, but if Tena noticed she didn't say anything. Trevor had moved from the long-over game of quarters to beer pong and the skinny blonde was besides him, hopping up and down and cheering him on way too loudly. Mike was aware that he was, at the very least, annoyed with the girl, if not full of jealous rage because of her. He shoved all his feelings down, though, and let Jenny bring him another beer when she offered while on her rounds as party host. She'd kissed his cheek when she brought the beer back and he'd flushed all the way down his neck. He wasn't sure if it was because Tena was standing right there, or because Trevor was on the porch, or what. When he'd met Trevor's eyes next, he did not look happy. Mike shook his head, thinking that this was absolutely ridiculous and he had no idea what was even going on. He lead Tena around the tree they'd been leaning against further across the yard to where he couldn't see Trevor on the patio anymore. She followed along, still talking with him about the merits of a Natasha and Clint's relationship. Mike disagreed, because- _Hello! Tony/Steve is as good as it gets._ Once out of sight of Trevor, it took less than an hour for him to come looking for Mike. The blonde girl was plastered to his side still and Mike was not thrilled about that.

"Hey, Mikey," Trevor grinned breathlessly, nodding to Tena even though he had no idea who she was. "This is Lisa," he introduced her by pointing to her boobs. "We're headed upstairs," he said, his arm tightening around the girl's shoulders. Mike stared at Trevor blankly. "Wanna come with?" he added slowly. Mike continued to stare and Trevor just huffed, turning to Tena. "Hi."

"Hi," she responded, justifiably wary.

"Would you ask Mike if he'd like to come upstairs with us?" Tena laughed a bit and nodded, turning to Mike.

"Wanna come with?" she asked, taking his hand sneakily. Mike blinked and turned toward her.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Mike had absolutely no idea what was going on and Trevor didn't understand why Mike didn't see that he was just trying to get them laid.

-!-

Trevor tugged on Lisa's wrist, smiling sweetly at her as he sat down on the bed and pulled her close. His other hand trailed up her tanned side, across her chest and up to cup her cheek. His disarming smile did the trick and she smiled back, falling against him. He kissed her briefly, his hands already working at the zip of her dress. He could hear Mike in the hallway, still talking to Tena. He listened to his friend babble as Lisa ran her tongue over his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. Her hand brushed over the bulge in his pants and his hips gave an involuntary surge toward the pressure. Trevor kept his mouth closed, lest anything he didn't mean to say came out, and slid Lisa's dress to the floor. She smiled at him coyly and slid to her knees, undoing his pants and pulling his Green Lantern boxers down along with them. He kicked his shoes and pants off and scooted up the bed, grabbing Lisa's wrist again to pull her along with him. Mike was talking about The Avengers, Trevor was pretty sure, because he'd heard him say Natasha and they didn't know anyone of that name. He smiled to himself, hiding his face in Lisa's neck so she wouldn't see. With Lisa resting on his stomach, only her bra and panties left on, Trevor should've sat back to savor the image for later, but he was brushing Lisa's hair away so he could see Tena leaning in to kiss Mike, her hand already on his belt buckle. Mike looked positively taken aback, but obviously willing as his hands tangled in her hair. Trevor dropped his hand to run it up and down his cock while he watched Tena nudge Mike into the room and toward the big bed Trevor and Lisa were already occupying a corner of. He gasped against Lisa's skin as Tena slid her hand into Mike's pants with ease and bit his lip as he listened to Mike gasp too. Trevor tried to focus on Lisa for a moment, thumbing circles on her hips before pushing her down enough that he got some friction over his cock. He dropped his arm off the bed to grab a condom out of his pants, remembering earlier in the evening when he'd slipped one into Mike's pants too. Lisa lifted up on her knees obligingly and Trevor rolled on the condom, turning again to look at Mike. His head was thrown back as Tena rubbed over his cock through his jeans. Trevor almost scoffed at the amount of clothes they still had on. Instead, he took in Mike's ruffled hair that looked an awful lot the way it did when he got up in the morning and the way his hips stuttered beneath the denim of his jeans and his mouth that was wide open and way too inviting. Lisa was on him again, her lips covering his neck, and Trevor had to tear his eyes away from Mike's form. He fingered Lisa's panties to the side and moved the head of his cock inside her without warning. He let go of the fabric after a moment to hold her steady, his fingers probably bruising her hip. Lisa moaned shamelessly, pressing down on him hard until her ass was flush with his hips. He gasped at the sudden heat around him and his other hand flew to her waist too. He watched her for a moment, the way her breasts bounced as she moved, even with her bra still on, and the slender line of her neck when she dropped her head back, her hair falling down almost to Trevor's thighs. Trevor waited another few seconds to make sure Lisa wouldn't be looking down to make eye contact or something anytime soon before he turned his head to look at Mike again.

Mike let Tena pull of his shirt and then her own three different shirts all at once before he flipped them over, incidentally moving them that much closer to Trevor and whoever the chick was he had with him was. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike could see Trevor flat on his back with the thin girl rising and lowering on top of him, her head thrown back as she moaned recklessly. Trevor wasn't making much noise. He was panting and probably chewing his bottom lip in a very confident way Mike could never achieve, but Mike was too afraid to look. Mike could make out Trevor's hand gripping the girl's hips, lifting her up and pulling her down hard. He undid Tena's pants as she reciprocated, pushing them down to her knees. He grinned for a moment in the darkness as he remembered Trevor's hand slipping into his back pocket before they'd turned onto Jenny's street. He reached behind him, producing said condom. He sat up enough to pull down his boxers too, stroking his cock a few times before he rolled the condom on, his eyes roaming over Tena's frame below him. He heard Trevor gasp as he did this, but refused to look over or even believe Trevor would have noticed if Mike got up and ran silently naked from the room right now. He pulled Tena's pants off, her underwear stuck somewhere inside one of the legs, and kissed her hip softly as he rose back up to kiss her lips, his cock sliding between her thighs. She spread her legs, her hand dropping between them to guide him inside her before she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her heels dug into his back, urging him forward and Mike obeyed, thrusting in. He tangled his hands in her hair again, pressing up against her in every way. Burying his face in her neck and pressing kisses light enough not to mark, he tried not to strain to hear Trevor. Mike pressed into Tena roughly and she moaned beneath him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. Mike whimpers, though he tries very hard not to, because all he can think about is how strong Trevor is, much stronger than Mike is. Trevor could throw him around when they wrestled like it practically nothing and Mike would just take it because he's pathetic like that and he kind of likes it. And Trevor's got to be just as strong in the sack because Mike can actually hear skin slapping skin as that girl bounces on top of Trevor beside them. Trevor lets out a soft moan that Mike barely catches over the girls' moans and he wonders for a second if he kisses Tena that it'll be easier to hear Trevor. Mike realizes after a second that he's completely stopped moving and he makes up for it by nipping at Tena's collarbone and dropping one hand to thumb at her clit while he presses deep into her. Tena responds quite happily and Mike sighs in relief. He listens to Trevor's tiny grunts as he continues his ministrations, knowing Trevor's close because they're sixteen and they practically live together. They know what the other sounds like when he's about to come. Mike suddenly wanted to come with Trevor, so he began to thrust more roughly into Tena, one hand gripping her hip in a way that can only make him think of Trevor more and the other tangled in her hair as he rests on one elbow. He dropped his forehead to rest against Tena's, his eyes closed and straining to hear anything from Trevor. He realized then that he wanted to see Trevor come. He wanted to watch Trevor arch and moan even if it was beneath some girl he'd just met. Mike finally convinced himself to turn his head, to look at Trevor, when he was about ready to come and Trevor's there already looking at him, watching. Mike sucked in a breath, biting his lip hard. His eyes fluttered as Tena gripped his ass, pulling him in further, but he kept his eyes on Trevor's. He worried his bottom lip endlessly, knowing he looked terribly insecure whenever he did that, but unable to help himself. He kept his eyes on Trevor's face, but after a few moments their thrusts matched and Mike knew they'd be coming together. He smiled despite his nervousness and knew that Trevor saw because he was smiling too, a smile he only ever showed Mike because there was no one else he cared enough to share it with. Trevor pulled Lisa down on him hard, lifting his hips to meet her and he let out a low, breathy moan with his eyes still on Mike's. He arched up into his next thrust, a louder moan slipping out as he came inside Lisa. Mike eyes fluttered again as Trevor came and, a few thrusts later, he was coming too. He watched Trevor watch him come, watched as Trevor came down from his own orgasm high. He politely rolled off of Tena before collapsing, breaking eye contact with Trevor. He kissed her chastely, giving her a small smile that told her everything she needed to know, and probably knew before she pushed him into the bed. This hadn't meant anything; they were just horny teenagers getting off. Of course, for Mike it was a lot more complicated because _Trevor_ and _feelings_ , but that was the general idea. Tena ruffled his hair with a smile and silently got up to get redressed. Mike snuggled contently face down into the pillow Tena had abandoned. He turned to face Trevor again, watching him disentangle himself from the very loud girl and pull his boxers back on. Mike bit back a grin when he saw that they were from the pack of DC Comics underwear Mike had bought Trevor for Christmas last year. Trevor lead Lisa to the door and kissed her for a bit longer than Mike liked. He shut the door behind her as she strutted away and Mike was pretty sure he heard the lock click too. Trevor bounded back over to the bed, flopping onto it with still a good bit of space between him and Mike. He turned on his side so he was facing Mike.

"That was fun." Mike laughed in surprise, but agreed nonetheless. He shuffled a little closer to Trevor so he could see him better in the darkened room - _excuses, excuses._ Trevor was smiling endlessly and Mike was a little surprised. He continued to smile too, keeping his eyes on Trevor's until they began to droop. He hadn't slept in a while, what with sharing a room with Trevor most nights and being very sexually frustrated about it all. So yeah, he was pretty tired. He jumped awake a few minutes later, unaware he'd even fallen asleep. Trevor was still there, his eyelids falling too with the trace of a smile still on his lips, but he was awake enough to notice Mike startle. "Hey," he called soothingly. "Go to sleep," he murmured, his hand reaching blindly out to land on Mike's shoulder. Mike nodded sleepily.

"Just...Don't go anywhere, okay?" he mumbled back, his voice thick with drowsiness. Trevor nodded, squeezing Mike's shoulder before sliding down to rest his arm around Mike's waist. Mike felt Trevor shifting closer to him.

"Course not," Trevor yawned, pulling Mike's pillow out some so he could use it too.

-!-

In the morning, Mike woke up first giddy to see that Trevor was indeed still there with his arm around Mike's waist. Jenny was banging at the door though, so he'd be up any second. Mike leaned over, grabbing one of his shoes and threw it at the door because it was too early for all that shouting. Jenny laughed and left them alone for the moment, hollering that they were helping clean up whether they liked it or not. Mike flopped back onto the pillow they'd been sharing, his hand drifting down to rub lazily over the tent he was making in the blanket. Trevor let out a loud breath and shuffled a bit and Mike knew he was awake.

"Hey," he stage-whispered. Trevor made a incomprehensible sound as he rubbed his nose on Mike's shoulder. "Still think last night was fun?"

Trevor groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Mike could feel Trevor's morning wood pressed against his hip and, consequences be damned, he was going for it. He slipped his hand under the sheet, stroking himself slowly. He gasped a little as he thumbed over the head and he felt Trevor shifting beside him.

"Mikey?" Mike answered by moving his other hand to Trevor's cock, palming him through his boxers. Trevor let out a quiet, startled moan, his hips immediately bucking against Mike's hand. A moment later, "Oh, _fuck,_ " and Trevor reached for Mike's cock, brushing Mike's hand out of the way. A broken whine escaped Mike's throat as Trevor began to stroke him without abandon, his head buried in Mike's neck. He nibbled along Mike's neck to remind Mike to move his hand too and Mike obliged happily, squeezing the base of Trevor's cock before pulling up slowly. Mike rolled onto his side too so he was facing Trevor again. Trevor surged forward and kissed Mike hungrily, his hand unstopping. Mike sunk his teeth into Trevor's bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth to suck on. Trevor's back arched into Mike's body, his hips stuttering forward. Mike groaned around Trevor's tongue licking into his mouth. He threaded his free hand in Trevor's hair, efficiently messing it up and holding him in place. Trevor's whines as Mike tugs on his hair and he can't help but notice how much more vocal Trevor is now than he was last night. He quickens his pace over Trevor's cock, hoping Trevor will do the same. He does, of course, and only minutes later they're coming together again, this time into each other fists. They lay silently zoned out beside each other, until Mike comes down from his high and has to speak or something.

"Trevor?"

"This morning was better," Trevor said, grinning against Mike's bare skin as he answered his question from before.

"Oh," Mike replied, trying not to grin too hard. Then Jenny was back at the door and Trevor's brow was furrowing in confusion. Mike thought that was pretty cute, so he leaned up and kissed Trevor's nose with a grin. Trevor turned to face him, ignoring the shouts of their new friend completely.

"You're such a dork," he laughed.

"Says the boy in the Green Lantern boxers," Mike retorted. "The _soiled_ boxers, at that!"

"Oh. My. God! You guys, get the fuck out of that bed before I start telling everyone that you're sleeping together!" Jenny hollered, laughing the whole time. Mike laughed too because what Jenny thought was completely implausible has just happened and wasn't irony great? Trevor, though, still had a massive hangover despite his good morning orgasm and was not quite as cheerful as Mike. He got up slowly, stripping out of his boxers and putting his jeans and t-shirt back on while Mike did the same (only he got to put his underwear on). "I mean, seriously! I've gotten everyone else to leave already- Well, except Jake because he is, like, out the fuck cold and-"

"We are coming!" Mike shouted when Jenny continued to yell at them, her voice fading in and out as she moved around the hallway.

"God! Is she still drunk?" Trevor asked seriously, a smile tugging at his lips even still. Mike shrugged. He didn't know how she was so fucking loud right now. He didn't mind, though. It was amusing, if nothing else. Trevor crawled across the bed on his knees to Mike's side, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist and pulling him close. He tilted his head, smiling stupidly and Mike smiled back, leaning down a bit to kiss Trevor properly.

"Are you going to regret this once the hangover's gone?" Mike asked, standing up straight again.

"Probably not," Trevor hummed, tugging Mike down so he could kiss his neck.

"Trevor." Mike took a step back from his best friend.

"It'll be good," Trevor promised softly, following Mike and standing up in front of him. "It'll be fine." Mike bit his lip and nodded a little. Trevor smiled too and then Jenny started banging on the door again.

"Come on, then!" she shouted, no longer laughing but obviously still not angry. Mike pulled out of Trevor's embrace and went to unlock the door now that they were dressed.

"Morning Jenny," he yawned, opening the door and accepting another hug, this one considerably less awkward for no real reason except Mike was really happy.

"Finally," she laughed, ruffling Mike's hair. "I was just making sure no one had alcohol poisoning," she defended. "Because that would suck and dad would _not_ be happy." Trevor laughed too, grabbing his soiled boxers off the floor.

"If you wash those," Mike said, pointing and making a face at the boxers. "We'll help clean up."

"Awesome," she grinned, kissing both their cheeks and taking the boxers between two very carefully placed fingers. They agreed and follow her down the stairs. "See you in the kitchen in a minute; gotta throws these in the wash." She pointed them toward the kitchen as she headed the other way. Trevor pulled Mike back into the hallway the moment he'd stepped into the disastrous kitchen, pressing him against the wall beside the open doorway.

"It's really going to be good," he said, kissing Mike again. Mike tried not to grin some more, but he did a little.

"Yeah," he agreed, licking Trevor's bottom lip just because he could.


End file.
